


Cranial Surge

by obrien_lover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Sad, angry, emotional breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obrien_lover/pseuds/obrien_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was just a tad angry when I wrote this. <br/>"Hybrid Theory" fueled fic.<br/>(Thanks Linkin Park)</p></blockquote>





	Cranial Surge

Isaac sat down and crossed his legs. He closed his eyes and wandered into the abyss of his mind, trying to soothe is anger. He found his way into a meadow of flowers in bloom. He was laying down watching the clouds roll by in the sky. He could feel the anger dispel from his mind and body as he felt the cool summer breeze against his skin.

Peter sat down and crossed his legs. He closed his eyes and ran into the chasm in his brain, trying to rid his cranium of the anger, disgust, and hate. He found his way into the Hale house. He was there watching himself be burned. He could see Kate and Gerard setting the house ablaze with all of the Hale family inside. He could feel the anger and the rage building up. He tried to warn the people inside the house but it was no use, they had already died from the smoke inhalation and the burns. He was crying tears of anger; there was not a bit of humanity left in him as he was being tortured in his own mind.

He tried to run away from the fire but there was something pulling him back. He didn’t know what it was, but he couldn’t escape it. He looked down to see a cut in half Laura and a bloody Derek attached to each leg. He tried to peel them off but they were morphed to his ankles. Running was no longer an option; he could only allow himself to be drawn back into the house.

Isaac heard the screaming in the wind and wound down, back to Earth and looked at Peter sitting next to him. Isaac started violently shaking Peter, but there was no use, he was too far in to come out. He continued to shake him to try and draw him out, but to no avail. He was starting to freak out because Peter was having a nose bleed and he was crying. Peter was also covering his face and he was trembling all over.

Peter was stuck. He knew he was going to die. He would rather have died for everybody than let any of the children die. He would always hold himself accountable for the Hale fire. Nothing would change his mind, not even hard evidence.

He felt himself burning in the house; he could feel the flames licking at his stomach; he could feel himself slipping away. He slowly came around into the real world and could feel Isaac shaking him violently, on the verge of tears. He was groggy and felt like throwing up. He tried to stand up but fell back to the ground. He laid there for a while as Isaac held his hand.

Having Isaac there to comfort him was very soothing. Isaac had gotten a wet towel to wipe up the blood on his face and to calm him down because he was burning up. He drifted in and out of sleep but wound up in Isaac’s lap. He fell asleep with Isaac stroking his sweat soaked hair.

He woke up before Isaac, who was asleep on his back with his fingers still in Peter’s hair. He watched him sleep like an angel before standing up to shower. He thought he was going to break down again but willed himself not to as he thought Isaac. Just knowing the boy was strong enough to help him in one of the hardest times Peter has ever been through was relieving and soothing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was just a tad angry when I wrote this.   
> "Hybrid Theory" fueled fic.  
> (Thanks Linkin Park)


End file.
